You belong only to me Damon Salvatore oneshot
by Airin Wolf
Summary: Gina, a skater girl, wasnt one to care about being safe, just having fun. That thinking caused her almost to die, but someone safed here life and that person will even becoming more important for her then just being the guy who saved hers life.


Everything was silent as the girl was rolling down the road on her Miami ink skateboard, jumped over a few benches for fun and before she knew it she had arrived to the bar. A playful smirk came across the girl's face as she looked back at those benches she just jumped over. The door to the bar opened and out came a familiar face she knew so well.

What are you so happy for? Asked the boy curious.

I just manage to jump over those benches there without any problems, the girl smiled happy. The door opened again and a girl followed by another boy came out beside them. All three of them started to fight over something and Alice placed her right foot on the end of her skateboard and then pushed a little so she could take her skateboard and then she rested hers hands on top of it and followed the fight with her eyes. The two boys were best friends with the girl, and they were brothers too. Damon and Stefan was very different as the moon and the sun, but the girl knew that they weren't that different, despise their protest. The girl standing in between the guys was a very good friend too, she was so sweet and caring, it was impossible for her not to like her. But then again she reminded the boys so much of their lost love as well as a curse, Katherine a woman who controlled both Damon and Stefan. Elena was nothing like her as a person, but in looks… you would almost believed that she was reborn as Elena. That was completely impossible of course because Katherine was…

Why were you late Gina? I could have some company, you know that if they are in the same room for more then 5 minutes they start fighting, Elena said and waked the girl up from her thoughts.

She were doing tricks again, and this time jumping over benches, how many times do I have to tell you that its not safe, Stefan said in a serious tone and planted his eyes on her.

Probably forever, Gina laughed childish at him, but Stefan became even more serious.

Gina knows how to have fun, and being safe isn't exactly her idea of fun, Damon commented and winked at her. Gina smiled lovely back at him, and Stefan sighed out loud.

Don't encourage her Damon, do you want her to be as hurt as that night? Gina knew exactly what day he was talking about, it was one year today.

- Flashback -

Damon and Stefan was walking around the road not so far from outside the park, they were more arguing then fighting. All of the sudden both of them stops, there was something in the air… a smell Damon so well knew.

Where does this smell of blood come from? It's so strong too, Stefan asked curious and looked around. Damon saw something a bit further in front of them and started to walk, Stefan followed right behind him. The smell of blood always challenges Stefan, but for Damon… he loved the taste of blood.

It's a girl, no wonder I loved her smell so good, Damon smiled.

Don't think about it, I wonder how this happened. Beside the girl was a skateboard, but it was broken.

How wonderful, a human that actually likes dangerous things, but she needs to practise more don't you think?

Shut up, we need to help her, she have already lost a lot of blood… she wont survive if we don't do anything soon. As soon as Stefan said that the girl opened her eyes open and looked weakly, but warmly at Damon. The girl's glance made Damon feel like he needed to help her, he needed to save her. He bent his head down towards her neck and a sound filled the air, his teeth changed to fangs.

No Damon, you can't do that to her, she can't become a vampire! You know the rules! Stefan tried to stop him, but his fangs were already on the girl's neck.

- Present time -

She couldn't remember more then that, later on she found herself all healed and in a mansion that was owned by those two guys. They were vampires, and Damon showed you that by biting you that night. Stefan hated it that you were bitten, but it saved your life and much to his happiness you weren't turn. Damon didn't bite you to turn you, but to save you, and that was a mystery for Gina because he would have drained anybody for blood if he wanted it. Gina looked thoughtful on Damon, as she could trying to figure him out, on why he chosed to save her, and not just pleasure himself with blood.

I still don't get that part, why isn't she a vampire? I thought you would become one if you get bitten by one? Wanted Elena to know. Stefan had told her everything; he doesn't have any secrets towards her.

Geez, how many Twilight fans does this world need? Damon sigh and Gina laughed, which made him smile.

You need to drink my blood as well as I need to drink yours, but if a vampire only bites a person and transform a little of the vampires blood into yours then its no danger for become one, Stefan explain.

It's actually more fun in practise, want me to show it to you? Damon asked and moved a little closer Elena. Seeing him so close Elena tormented Gina, all this time she wanted to be his girl, but she just couldn't bring herself to let him know. What would he say, how would he react? She couldn't bear to be rejected. "I'm not his type anyway, I'm doomed to be just a boring friend of his… sigh, Elena is lucky to be so pretty" she thought while watching them. Little did she know or remember that Damon could read her mind easily since it was one of his vampire powers.

Hey Gina, want to have some fun? Me and Nick just placed some cool ramps on the park so we could jump over them. Stefan didn't like it, not because he felt jealous or anything, he had Elena, but because she would be in dangerous. Gina never took on safety helmet or legs or anything like that. Damon didn't like this either, but of all other reason then Stefan, this boy were a threat to him.

Yeah sure Jackie, sounds like fun, Gina said and waved bye to everyone. She almost gave Damon a hug, but she snapped out of it half way and just turned around and jumped on her skateboard. When they were almost gone Damon shouted something after her.

Hey skater girl, you can't see in the dark, how are you suppose to jump without getting hurt?

That's what I got you for bat-boy, Gina shouted back and smirked playful and blowed him an air kiss.

Finally, what took you so long? Asked a blond-haired boy sitting on a bench.

You must be Nick, nice to meet you, presented Gina herself and he smiled.

You are so pretty, and you skate too… I'm glad you convinced me to letting a girl skate with us, Nick said to Jackie. They skated in whole 2 hours and the time was already 1 pm in the night. Jackie went home, and Nick wanted to walk Gina home. She protested, but he didn't listen to her. As they were walking towards her home Nick moved closer to her without her noticing. When he laid his arm on her shoulder she stopped up.

What are you doing? Gina asked a bit nervous. She moved a little back, away from him.

I just wanted to make you feel safe, it's a lot of dangerous guys out here and a beautiful girl like you shouldn't be hurt by them, Nick said and took few steps closer her. But she just moved further back, until she hit the wall.

You know, I can take care of myself and it's not a long way left so I think I can go alone from here… Thank you for walking me this far, Gina said more nervous then before and turned to the right to walk away. Nick placed both his hands on the wall, beside her face, blocking her escape.

Don't worry Gina, I will make it good for you… whispered Nick while his lips came closer and closer hers.

NO! Gina yelled and tried to run, but Nick had already grabbed her around her waist and she wasn't strong enough to get loose. Then all of sudden he let go of her and she looked up at him wondering what made him let go. Damon was standing behind him, holding a hand on Nick's neck, furious over what he tried to do to Gina. His fangs was out, eyes all red and filled with so much anger and hate she had never in her life seen him have.

Damon, Gina whisper with relief over seeing him saving her again. Damon grabs Nick and throws him against the wall, and he just bounced right down after hitting it. As stupid as Nick is he stands up again, bleeding from his head, and he start to walk away. But that's not good enough for Damon; he will pay for what he has done to Gina. In full!

How dare you touch her! She belongs to me and only I can touch her, NO ONE ELSE ARE ALLOWED TO EVEN LOOK AT HER! Damon yelled and every word was filled with hate, and desire to kill. Gina was standing a bit behind Damon and she was a bit shocked. It wasn't him being in his killer instinct and that Nick could die, but he said "she belongs to me"… that meant she was his girl. All this time she thought Damon liked Elena more, and that she never could be together with him, but the truth was that he really did like her, maybe… maybe even loved her.

What the hell are you! Get away from me! Nick screamed and tried to run away, but Damon was in front of him in a flash and strangled him.

You are a pathetic little human! Damon growled angry as more as he thought of that Nick had touched Gina. The more he thought about the stronger his grasp around his throat was.

Gina, s-stop… him, choked Nick out, but hearing him asking precious Gina for help was the last thing Damon could bear and he used all his power to choke Nick. His neck was cut off and Damon stood there with a lot of blood on his hand and face. Gina gasped a little of the sound of broking bones and all the blood.

Pathetic, said Damon while looking on Nick's body, he wasn't happy with just killing him, but it made him snap when he heard him begging for his life from Gina. He looked at her, she seemed shocked from all this blood and probably from seeing him kill a person for the first time. They were both silent for a while, no one said a word, and Damon was normal again, his fangs were gone, his blue brown eyes were back.

Did you mean it? Asked Gina suddenly, and she was serious something Damon wasn't used to.

Did I mean what?

That I belong to you… because if you really meant it then…

Damon didn't allow her to finish the sentence; he moved in a flash towards her and hugged her. She felt so safe with him, in his arms… and she loved being so close to him.

- You belong only to me Gina, now and forever! Damon whispered in her ear.


End file.
